


『承包全宇宙/승석』小苍兰泡酒

by carelinelowei



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, stepmother - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelinelowei/pseuds/carelinelowei
Summary: 其实我是想着我之前的一篇52文的写的h也没有选择很沉重的背德感和出格的词汇写还是会希望他们两个人温温柔柔的在一起不要变成两头受伤的野兽互相舔舐的局面





	『承包全宇宙/승석』小苍兰泡酒

*pwp一发完 abo世界观

*小妈文学预警 接受可↓

*黑朗姆a🌱/小苍兰o🐠

——————

曹承衍觉得他要疯了。

他已经连续好几次看到那个男人穿着长过胯的T恤和露出一截边的短裤在他眼皮子底下晃来晃去。乍看起来老实巴交安分得很，却总能在走路时露出姣好的身形。

那双如润泽白玉般的双腿，又细又直，让人就想细细环在臂弯里把玩。那人好像也不自知，一个劲的露出白皙的腿来诱惑人。

他霎时觉得有些燥热口渴，或许只是在alpha的本能下。

九月初在曹承衍眼里已经入了秋，但首尔的九月继承了八月的火热，持续的大雨和高温竟变得互不矛盾。

他出门去找水喝，顺便吹吹他老爷子只在客厅里装了的空调。他刚在沙发上坐下，就看到主卧开了门。男人慢慢踱着步子走出来，好像刚洗了澡，只穿了件素色的丝绸浴袍。

“承衍已经起来了啊。”金宇硕对他微微一笑，去冰箱拿了一瓶汽水坐在他对角的沙发上。

“嗯…”曹承衍摸了摸鼻尖，抬了抬头给他的继母回复。

可其实说是继母，也不过是他老爷子身为一个Beta被他的母亲，一个女性Alpha所征服的不甘罢了。说起来，鬼知道他这个Alpha是怎么来的，大约是被抱养的，或者是他爹愿当接盘侠，总不能是他母亲怀孕吧。

那奇怪的占有欲与征服欲作祟，让老爷子在夜店带回来一个Omega，正与他相同岁数。

与他同岁，曹承衍有点嘲讽，摇了摇头，但他并不否认这是个可口的男人。

他偷偷用眼角去瞄那人。那双漂亮的腿此时交叠起来，热气蒸腾下发红的膝盖旁，被撑起的浴袍下的黑暗处应该有什么极乐之地，可惜他的眼睛不会发光就是了。

浴袍系紧的带子下勾勒出他纤细的腰肢，不盈一握的感觉让人很有感觉，曹承衍想着，他真的很适合穿短外套。那蜜桃一般的双臀也在沙发的挤压下变形，像是桃子被剥了皮，散出些清香来。

他的眼睛上移到那片由于身子前倾露出了大半的胸膛，有几滴水珠从头发上掉下来由脖颈顺着精致的锁骨滑向腹部，那水珠悄然在他的浴袍下消失不见，让曹承衍的眼神暗了几分，下面的物件也硬了几分。

可最诱人的还有那张小脸，漂亮的嘴唇像树莓一样丰满殷红，让人每每看到就想轻咬一口，尝尝口腔里是不是会迸发出满满的果汁。还有高挺的鼻梁和一双小鹿似的眼睛，他多次怀疑那是有满天星辰在那眼睛里的。

他的头发此时也软软地贴在额侧，看起来像只湿透的小猫。

曹承衍觉得他热的要着火了。

“承衍？”

一声询问把他吓回了神，他才意识到他盯着金宇硕意淫了好久。他看过去，小猫脸上带着笑，看起来颇有点腹黑的感觉，那双眼睛里盛满了戏谑的味道。

“承衍怎么那样盯着我？”

他怎么敢说，又怎么敢做，只得喏喏出声，“没…没…太热了，我有点发呆…”

“可是那眸子像狮子一样，我还以为承衍要把我拆分了吞吃入腹呢。”金宇硕手指间捻了颗树莓轻轻揉搓。

饶是十几岁的孩子都能懂得的性暗示，他要在不懂，那他就真是大傻子。

金宇硕不爱放信息素去勾引人，即使不具有omega的生理特征他也一样吸引人。但那个愚蠢的儿子分明没有意识到这点，信息素正不断的放出来，房间被黑朗姆酒的芳醇充斥。

金宇硕很喜欢黑朗姆的味道，他撕下抑制贴，陡然散发出小苍兰的幽香意味着他的发情。两股信息素在空中交锋，像是其主人有些针锋相对的眼神。而后黑朗姆轻轻裹挟小苍兰，糅合在一起混成独特的香味，当曹承衍抱起金宇硕的时候。

曹承衍被一把推坐在床沿上，他看着金宇硕骑上来跪坐在他身上，雌穴恰巧对上他已经顶起的帐篷。金宇硕感觉身下人又涨大了几分，挑了挑眉头，双臂环上曹承衍的脖颈，附过身去对着他的耳朵轻吹了一口气。

这也太刺激了，曹承衍想。

“我可以吻你吗，”曹承衍手抚上他的脊背，轻轻按了按他的脊椎，抬头有点可怜地继续，“妈妈？”然后换上另一副嘴脸，刻意用这种字眼调情。

“嗯。”

可惜只得到了金宇硕的一声吞在嗓子里的气音。他看起来对这种事淡然又无味，如果除却身下已经湿透的雌穴的话。

“我不喜欢在老头房间，”曹承衍隔着浴袍托着他的屁股把他抱起来，看着他有点被吓到的样子，双腿交叉着夹紧他的腰，双手也环得更紧。他当然也意识到了那浴袍底下并无半点底裤踪迹的事实，“真空？你还真胆大。”

“你这房间也挺胆大。”金宇硕咬了咬他的耳朵，端详了一番地下扔着的纸堆，得到回答，“想你想的。”

他听着金宇硕在他颈侧笑起来，半干的发丝痒痒的。他把小猫放在床上，蹲在旁边有点委屈地发声，“我不想戴。”

“好。”金宇硕摸了摸他的头，配合着他的伎俩。

狮子被这种无限纵容的态度所撩拨到，像见到觊觎已久的猎物般狠狠扑了上去推倒他啃噬。

曹承衍喜欢接吻的感觉，看起来身下的人也是。他很喜欢撬开金宇硕贝齿缠绕那条小舌，因为会得到更为甜蜜的回应，还有耳朵里钻进的愈发暧昧的水声。

他轻轻抚着小猫的脸，与他动情地闭眼接吻，手上解开了身下人的浴袍几下扯开。

他停了动作，起身看着床上弓着一条腿的美好胴体。那张脸正发着情，面色潮红地大口喘气，眼睛也蒙上了一层水雾。胸膛与下体袒露在眼前，小树莓在有些温热的空气中颤栗。Omega并不干瘦，意外的有些肌肉，也和他想象的一样，腰肢纤细柔软。

“看够了吗，”金宇硕对着他张开双臂，“那就抱抱我吧。”

曹承衍对小猫的撒娇尾音很受用，轻轻抱他起来亲吻。手覆上小树莓时被一把打开，随即感受着小猫解他衬衫扣子的焦急劲儿。

“嗯…挺有料的嘛。”金宇硕拍拍他的腹肌，露出些娇俏的表情。曹承衍反笑起来，解了裤子，“这才有料。”

金宇硕探过身去，喝了旁边的饮料，含了块指尖大小的冰。跪在地毯上轻舔小承衍的铃口，等分泌出些液体时上手扶着柱身轻轻含住前端。

冰化了不少，曹承衍被含住时就倒吸了一口冷气。他没想过冰凉的口腔比起温暖更刺激人，小猫眼里挂上得意，他开始觉得柱体上的筋络都在他口腔里印下痕迹。

他们或许天生契合，那张小嘴明明被撑得满满的，小舌却还在舔舐柱身。冰渐渐化开，口腔重回温暖。

曹承衍觉得他顶到了喉口，贴心地想往后撤。却被大胆的Omega抓住，变本加厉的加深了几分。

他再也忍不住的抱住那张小脸轻轻的抽插起来，那张小嘴也能给人紧致，但总是不能过火的。

他还得留着那副蜜嗓叫床。

欲火冲到头上，他推开Omega，把他抱上床躺着，对着雌穴狠狠贯穿。听着金宇硕一声带着惊吓的喘息，他就像只餍足的猫。所谓食髓知味，他更深的顶入抽插，以期待身下人的声音。

“哈啊，承衍…”

“叫点好听的。”

“儿子。”曹承衍被气笑了，把人捞起来翻了个个。

金宇硕有点被这种大胆行为刺激到，内壁被滚烫的筋络碾过一遍，下身的快感无与伦比。他跪趴在床上，双手无力的伏在枕头上，腰下榻，屁股却翘得更高，一副Omega天性使然求欢的样子。

后入带来的快感截然不同，他的尾椎一阵麻意，被后面人锢住狠狠抽插。

“宇硕…把爱都给我。”

曹承衍向后拽起他一条手臂，迫使他转过头来，轻声伏在他耳边说着。

身下的人僵了一刹，随即软的一塌糊涂。他安抚性亲了亲Omega的嘴角，然后转头咬上颈后私密的腺体。

信息素随着尖牙注射进去，让小苍兰彻彻底底浸泡在了酒里。空气中信息素暴涨，身下小猫一声嘤咛，甜腻的不像话。

“응아…承衍…”

曹承衍受了刺激，下身又涨大几分，开始开拓疆土，顶上金宇硕的生殖腔。他能感受到小猫对被标记的恐惧，轻轻吻向腺体安抚，“可以吗…？”

“…嗯。”金宇硕终究还是轻轻点头。

得到允许的Alpha开始攻城略地，肉刃挤开生殖腔，紧致的触感让他忍不住缴枪内射，自然而然的成结。

曹承衍抱着金宇硕侧躺下来，等待着结的消退，他亲亲身边小猫的腺体，“难受吗？”

“有点涨，”金宇硕轻声，“你爸明早到家。”

曹承衍突然清醒过来，他上了他小妈，老爷子就算是个beta闻不着信息素，也会察觉到的腺体上的牙印，一阵大脑当机。

“靠，我得跑路了吧。”曹承衍看了看旁边金宇硕黑着脸丢过来的眼刀，连忙改口。

“不是。我们，我们得跑路了。”

他傻憨憨的笑起来，脑子里规划了赚钱的路数和领证后你侬我侬的生活。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我是想着我之前的一篇52文的写的h  
也没有选择很沉重的背德感和出格的词汇写
> 
> 还是会希望他们两个人温温柔柔的在一起  
不要变成两头受伤的野兽互相舔舐的局面


End file.
